A Picture is Really Worth Three Words
by maraudersgurl12
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was going through her photo album one day. That's when she began to remember her times in the beyond the well that started years ago...


**A/N: Hello! Well this is my first InuYasha fanfic and I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I first was going to have this be a one-shot, but decided I wanted so many pictures that it would be too long. So basically each chapter will be one picture. **

**So please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew into the window of the top floor of the Higurashi residence. The sunlight danced around and illuminated the surroundings of the room it crept into. A young girl with jet-black hair and silvery grey eyes smiled and closed her eyes as the warm and gentle breeze tickled her face. She gave a light giggle and opened her eyes again. Kagome was sitting in front of her bed enjoying the warm summer mornings. In her lap was a book. It wasn't just an ordinary book. This book was special. It held her most precious memories with her friends.

She held her photo album with gentle care and grace. She smiled brightly as she flipped through the various pages. Pictures of her childhood she passed by with a small glance here and there. She finally came up to the page that started her pictures from the Sengoku period of Japan. Her smile widened as she gazed upon the picture of all of her friends with her. Miroku, Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, Shippou, Kaede, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Myoga, Totosai, Ayame, and most importantly Inuyasha were all smiling at her. Even Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were in the picture, which amazed Kagome that she was able to get them in the picture with everyone. This picture was probably one of the last ones she took, but she thought it would be a good one to put in the beginning of her pictures from the Sengoku period.

The picture next to it was taken immediately afterward. Kagome laughed quietly at the anarchy represented in this picture. Miroku had taken to groping Sango, who had angrily unleashed her wrath which could be seen in the form of a hand print across his face. Shippou was running from a large water spider, and Kirara had transformed and landed on top of Hakkaku and Ginta. Totosai and Myoga were in a heated argument and Myoga was eventually squashed as a result. Ayame hung on Koga to the point where he let out his aggravation in the form of yelling. Inuyasha was in the ground, resulting from an 'osuwari' from Kagome. Kaede just merely laughed at the confusion going on around her.

The next picture was taken at a much earlier time. Inuyasha's face and her own were smiling in the innocent picture. At the bottom of the picture, the words 'Inuyasha's first picture' were scrawled as if the person writing them was in a hurry to stow it away. Kagome took her album and brought it closer to her face with the intent to inspect the picture more closely.

_"I remember this," _She thought. _"This was the first time I brought my camera back in time."_

_The sunlight shone brightly on the banks of a swift river. The gentle rays caused the water to sparkle like lightly colored sapphires in the light. Birds chirped playfully as a strong and cool breeze blew across the banks. A young girl sat watching some passing butterflies while a young man with silver hair and dog ears to match his hair. His face was screwed into a look of concentration; his amber eyes inspected the device in his hands carefully._

_"Kagome," he said, "what exactly is this thing again?"_

_The girl just smiled up at him. "It's a camera, Inuyasha. You use it to take pictures." _

_"What are pictures?"_

_Kagome held back a laugh and prepared herself for another explanation. "A picture is like — a portrait or painting of some sort. Except it is done much faster and the picture looks exactly like what it is taken of."_

_"Feh whatever." Inuyasha continued to inspect it with much curiosity._

_"Here," Kagome said while taking the camera from him. "Why don't we take a picture together? It'll be nice. I promise."_

_"Oh fine if it'll make you get off my back." He said with a scowl on his face._

_Kagome smiled and made sure that there was enough film in the camera. She then scooted over to where Inuyasha sat. As she got close to him, Inuyasha could smell her scent of flowers and honey growing. His face turned a shade of light pink as she leaned up on him and rest her head on her shoulder. _

_"Uh Kag-Kagome…what are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered._

_"I'm getting close enough so we can be in the picture together. Relax."_

_Inuyasha continued to turn red, but he kept his apathetic face showing. Kagome took the camera in her hand and placed it before them with her left arm. She saw his face before taking the photo and she decided to be firm with him. _

_"Inuyasha smile please for the picture. You look better when you smile."_

_"Feh" was his only response. _

_Kagome just sighed and took clicked the button on the top. The flash went off and the black undeveloped picture came out. Kagome took it in her hand and anxiously awaited the picture to be revealed before her. The black slowly disappeared and the picture came into view. _

_Kagome's smile was bright in the captured moment of time. Her eyes twinkled brightly next to the disgruntled Inuyasha. His face was the slightest shade of red. Kagome peered closer to the picture when she noticed the smallest of smiles etched on his face. The longer she stared at it, the bigger it grew. _

_"See? Smiling suits you better," she said before turning to face him. Her words were wasted; he was gone long before she had noticed._

Kagome smiled fondly at the picture. As she turned to the next page, she thought she heard a sound outside. She abandoned her spot for a few moments to check outside. Her gaze fell on the busy street below. After deciding it was just the wind, she returned to her memories.


End file.
